Not knowing when to shut up!
by Prongs 4 Lily
Summary: In a potions lesson Sirius puts a spell on Lily and makes her reveal what might be her true feelings for a certain James Potter, one shot fic, please R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise it all beings to the wonderful J.K Rowling   

Not knowing when to shut up!

Lily Evans was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, she was head girl and the best student witch at the school. She was friendly to everyone, everyone except…James Potter. 

James Potter in Lily Evans eyes was an egoistic prat who wanted every girl in Hogwarts to fall at his feet. But shockingly to Lily, he had come back to Hogwarts what some would call 'a changed man'. Even though Lily didn't believe a word he said she would see him walking round school ignoring girls who were constantly begging for him to go out with them. But she still saw him pick on one student called Serverus Snape, the greasy haired slytherin that everybody loathed, but Lily still thought that it was unfair to bully someone. So her hiatus for James Potter still lingered on. 

Monday morning Lily was walking to potions when Remus Lupin walked up to her. 

"Hi Lils!" Remus said and Lily turned round to see the sandy haired boy looking into her eyes. 

"Hi Remus" Lily said and kept on walking to potions, with Remus walking next to her. 

"Lil can I sit next to you in Potions?" Remus asked. 

"Sure" Lily said simply as they walked though the dungons door into the cold classroom and sat down on a desk. Soon enough James Potter and Sirius Black walked in and sat down on the table at the side of Lily and Remus, James smiled at Lily, who glared back at him, which caused Sirius to throw his head back in laughter. 

"Blown out there mate!" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" James said looking Sirius in the eye.

In the middle of the class Lily was working so hard at getting her Potion ingredients in the right order that she didn't hear James and Sirius talking next to her. 

"No you can't!" James whispered hoping that Lily couldn't hear him. 

"Why not it'll be a laugh!" Sirius mumbled back. 

"Cause it's not fair!" James said. 

"Oh now you care about what's fair or not!" Sirius mumbled. 

"No I wont let you do it!" James said. 

"Fine" Sirius sulked and put down his wand that he was carefully aiming at Lily. 

"I'm going to get another root hair, you've distracted me and now I've cut them to short, and don't go near that wand while I'm gone!" James warned as the got up and went to the ingredients cupboard. Sirius, being Sirius, didn't even bother listening to James 'don't go near that wand' line and while James weren't looking mumbled a short spell under his breath at Lily, who immediately straightened her back, as she was leaning over her cauldron, and looked at James, who was now walking back to the table. Lily turned to Remus and called his name. 

"What Lils?" Remus asked cutting up his root hair into exactly 3cm's each. 

"I really fancy James, I think he's got the nicest ass possible and the most gorgeous face in the history of the world!" Lily burst out, though shock Remus cut his finger instead of the root hair, sucking his finger where the blood was coming out from he replied, 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard!" Lily said back. 

"Yah but I don't believe it!" Remus yelled back. 

"I can't help it, I just needed to tell you, for some weird reason!" Lily said and James, who was listening closely, turned round to Sirius who was looking like if he didn't laugh soon he was going to burst into flames. 

"Sirius, you put that spell on her didn't you?" James asked Sirius who looked at him. 

"Me…why would I do a thing like that, never in a million years would I do something against your will!" Sirius said. 

"You're a good liar, but you can't get past me!" James said knowingly, 

"Take it off her" 

"I can't I don't know the reverse spell!" Sirius said and James sighed. 

"She's gonna get worse in a minute, we've got to get her out of here!" James said and looked at Lily. 

"Evans, do you feel a bit ill!" James said looking into Lily's eyes. 

"No I feel like I'm floating on air," Lily said dreamily. 

"Lily are you sure you don't feel the slightest bit of nausea?" James asked trying to get her to go to the hospital wing before it was to late. 

"No I'm fine…you know I'm so fine that I've got something to tell everyone" Lily said standing up. 

"EVERYBODY…I'VE GOT SOMETHNIG TO SAY I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMGFHNMGTHFTD" Lily yelled but James jumped off his seat before Lily did any permanent damage with her new loud mouth. 

"Mister Potter, Miss Evans what is going on here?" Professor Smith said getting up from behind his desk. 

"Nothing sir!" James yelled and tried to calm Lily down who was still trying to confess her undying love for someone. 

"Don't take that tone with me, and Miss Evans detention tonight for being a loud month in my classroom." Smith said and then went to sit back down. 

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, SHES NOT IN HER RIGHT MIND!" James yelled at the Professor. 

"Detention for you to tonight Mister Potter for yelling at a teacher" Smith said and sat back down at his desk and continued to mark papers. Just then the bell went and James, with his hand still round Lily's mouth, ran out of the classroom, with Lily tagging behind still mumbling something. 

He got to the Hospital Wing and finally let go of Lily's mouth, told her to keep quiet, which she did as she'd do anything for the man she said she loved… but not in her right mind. James told Madame Pomfrey what had happened and she was able to fix it in a spilt second, but still made Lily sit on a Hospital bed until she had her detention that night.

At detention

"Evans talk to me!" James pleaded as he and Lily were cleaning the potions floor, the muggle way.  

"…" 

"Please Evans" He said again. 

"…" 

"You seemed to have a lot to say in potions," James said and Lily blushed and looked at James. 

"No Potter…that was not my fault that I…" Lily said but James cut her off. 

"Ha I got you talking!" James said proudly. 

"AUGH, you are so immature!" Lily said and James just laughed. 

"You know I have changed!" James said defensively. 

"There you go again, how am I supposed to believe that, I mean just a few hours ago you put a spell on me that was completely uncalled for!" Lily said and splashed some more water on the floor. 

"You think that was me?" James asked. 

"Yeah you else could it have been?" Lily said. 

"How about Sirius" James said and Lily looked at him.

"What?" Lily asked James who now had his eyes on the floor he was cleaning. 

"I said it was Sirius I told him not to do it, but he didn't listen and then he couldn't remember the counter curse, so I couldn't do anything about it!" James said. 

"Really?" Lily said not believing him. 

"Yeah, I'd never let anybody hurt you, in any way" James said sweetly to Lily 

"Wow, that was really sweet!" Lily said smiling at James and for the first time in months, believed that James Potter had changed for the better, however crazy in sounded. 

"I still find you really annoying though, and crazy and…" James said but Lily cut him off this time. 

"See look why do you do that, every time I'm close to changing my opinion of you, you go…" Lily said but James cut her off by kissing her sweetly on the lips. 

"You go and you do that!" Lily said leaning back in to kiss James, after they finished the detention Lily and James walked back to the common room together, they got to the bottom of the girls staircase and Lily turned to James. 

"Well goodnight" Lily said. 

"Yeah night" James replied and Lily turned back round and started walking up the stairs. 

"Lily" James called, saying her first name for the first time in seven years. 

"Yeah?" Lily asked turning back round. 

"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade next week?" James asked and lily looked like she was thinking it over. 

"Ok…I guess" Lily said and walked up the stairs into her dorm, James saw her go and then walked up to his dorm and lay on his bed and thought with a smile…

_"I'm so gonna marry that girl!" _

A/N: Hiya, I hope you like this one fic story, I liked writing it, please review and tell me what you thought of it, thanks

James 4 Lily

xxxxx   


End file.
